<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doing The Family Thing by MarshalCommand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743632">Doing The Family Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalCommand/pseuds/MarshalCommand'>MarshalCommand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grimmons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grif and Simmons have a son, Grif is a great dad, Grim Simmons, M/M, just some wholesome family fluff, they have no idea how to take care of a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshalCommand/pseuds/MarshalCommand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons had been married for a while when they'd agreed to try the whole parent thing. They wanted a kid that genetically belonged to one of them, so they decided Simmons would be the genetic father and used surrogacy. 9 months later, they finally have their son, Grim, home, and they now realized they have no idea how to care for a baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dexter Grif &amp; Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grimmons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doing The Family Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Simmons! What time is it?" Grif groaned, not willing to open his eyes just yet. </p><p>"It's 4:30." Simmons replied after checking the clock next to their bed. Grif groaned and burrowed further into the bed. </p><p>"Why the hell is this kid awake then." He whined as the crying of their son only continued. </p><p>"He's a baby Grif, babies don't have sleep schedules, or concepts of time." Simmons replied, slowly moving to get out of bed. Grif just grumbled and pulled the covers up higher, he loved his son, but he wouldn't get up this early for anything, not even Simmons. Simmons rolled his eyes at his husband's laziness and went into their son's room. </p><p>"Hey Grim, what's wrong." Simmons whispered as he picked up the little boy. Grim was genetically Simmons' son, and he already had small tufts of red hair to match his father's on the top of his head. The baby just sobbed and kept crying. Simmons sat down on a chair and gently rocked the little boy. After a while Grim's sobs slowly quieted and Simmons gently carried him back into his bedroom. He set Grim down next to Grif who quickly cuddled the little boy while Simmons climbed into bed as well. He cuddled up closer to his husband and son as all three of them slowly fell back asleep. </p><p>Simmons and Grif were awoken again only a couple hours later when Grim started crying again. This time both adults got up and Grif carried Grim into the kitchen while Simmons went to get Grim's bottle ready. </p><p>"You know little guy you can really scream." Grif commented as he sat down, holding Grim close. The little boy just sobbed, tears rolling down his face. Grif gently wiped away his tears as he waited for Simmons. "You need to learn to sleep in son." </p><p>"Oh no, you are not making him lazy like you." Simmons half joked, bringing over Grim's bottle and giving it to him. The little boy quickly stopped crying as he began to drink from the bottle happily. </p><p>"Hey, I'm not that lazy." Grif huffed as Simmons rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Says the man who complains everytime he has to get up before noon." </p><p>"I don't complain." </p><p>"Dexter Grif you complain more than Grim." Simmons said, shaking his head and chuckling as Grif pouted. Simmons finished feeding Grim his bottle before taking it over to the sink and rinsing it out. "What do you want for breakfast babe?" Simmons asked. When he got no response he turned and found Grif already asleep on the couch, Grim laying on his chest fast asleep as well. Simmons rolled his eyes and smiled before starting to work on quiet chores around the house. Once all that was done he began making breakfast for himself and Grif. He picked up Grim and set him down in his little play pen with some of his toys to entertain him when he woke up and then Simmons went over to the cuch and shook Grif. </p><p>"No, let me sleep." Grif complained, trying to swat Simmons' hand away. </p><p>"Grif get up, breakfast is almost ready and we need to get going in an hour." </p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p>"Grif I told you yesterday we're going shopping for more things Grim's going to need then we're taking him to the doctors." </p><p>"Why?! Is something wrong?! Is my baby hurt?!" Grif asked with worry and panic in his tone, sitting up to look around for the baby. </p><p>"No Grif, he's fine, he just needs to get some of his shots to make sure he stays healthy." Simmons explained and Grif quickly relaxed once he was certain his son was not hurt. Grif nodded and stood up, checking on Grim just to be certain. </p><p>"Oh alright, as long as he's okay." Grif said as Simmons nodded, finding Grif's paternal instincts adorable and lead his husband to the kitchen. Grif sat at the table and Simmons soon placed a plate down in front of him. They both happily ate and talked about random things. It honestly didn't matter what they talked about, as long as they were together they were both happy and very much in love. Once they were done eating both went to get dressed. </p><p>Grif took Grim to his room and changed the baby's diaper before dressing him. Grim wiggled and flailed his arms and legs around a lot, much to Grif's annoyance. Eventually however he was able to pull a shirt and pants onto the little boy, but he gave up on trying to put shoes on him after getting kicked in the face a couple of times. </p><p>"Okay, we're ready to go, right Grim?" Grif asked as he carried his son to the front door. Grim cooed in response. "I'll take that as a yes." </p><p>"Grif, why doesn't Grim have on any shoes?" Simmons asked, meeting them both at the door. </p><p>"Well be my guest to try and get them on, but I swear this kid hates shoes." Grif replied. Simmons chuckled and took Grim from him before trying to get shoes on their son. After a few failed attempts Simmons gave up. </p><p>"Forget it, he's not walking anyways so he doesn't need shoes." Simmons huffed as Grif laughed. </p><p>"Told you." </p><p>The family of three went outside to their car and after buckling Grim into his carseat, Grif got into the driver's seat while Simmons got in beside him. Grif drove them all off to the mall. Once there, Grif carried Grim in his arms until Simmons got a cart and they sat their son into one of the child seats. They wandered around for a while, looking through all different kinds of stores to find things that they needed like more clothes for Grim or the latest science books for Simmons. They were in the mall for a good two hours and Grif had been complaining about walking all over since the first ten minutes. </p><p>"Grif, will you stop complaining, this is the last store." Simmons sighed. </p><p>"Well hurry up then, I want to go home. Look at Grim, he wants to go home too." Grif huffed, gesturing to their son who was sucking on some of his own fingers. Simmons rolled his eyes and pulled Grim's hand away from his mouth. </p><p>"Sure he does hun." Simmons said, walking away from the cart to go look for a certain book he'd been waiting to find. Grif sighed and looked around boredly. He ended up wandering away from their cart a bit, not wanting to push it around. He made sure to keep an eye on Grim who still sat in the seat of the cart. He ended up getting distracted by reading one of the books on desert foods. "Grif!" Simmons snapped, walking over behind Grif who jumped.</p><p>"Jesus Simmons, don't give me a heart attack." Grif huffed, turning to look up at his husband. </p><p>"Grif?" </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Where the hell is Grim?" </p><p>"Relax, he's right over there-" Grif turned to point only to realize Grim and their cart of stuff was gone. "Oh shit!" </p><p>"You lost him?!" Simmons snapped.</p><p>"He was right there, I looked away for one second!" Grif panicked. Both were ready to start running around the mall when a saleswoman walked over to them. </p><p>"Excuse me sirs, is this your baby?" The lady asked, gesturing to the next aisle over where Grim sat in the cart, chewing on his fist. Both nodded and thanked the lady before quickly hurrying over to their son. After that Simmons carried Grim until they were back at their car.</p><p>"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry." Grif pouted as they began to drive.</p><p>"Grif! You lost our child!" Simmons retorted. </p><p>"I know, and I'm sorry Simmons." Grif replied, looking close to tears at the thought. Simmons sighed and kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Just, be more careful Grif, okay."</p><p>"I know, I promise I will be Simmons."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>